


Fire and Fire

by whentherestrouble



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:16:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whentherestrouble/pseuds/whentherestrouble
Summary: Valtor promises Bloom that he can help her achieve her Enchantix form, but only if she returns him some favors. Smut not until later chapters, enjoy some plot first (:





	Fire and Fire

Another day with the endless, raging war between the dark and the light. Today, it continued within the battle between Bloom and the physical manifestation of a fallen spark of the Great Dragon’s Fire. Valtor. 

 

Bloom had cornered him by herself, her Enchantix powers causing her entire body to glow vibrantly, a representation of her intense anger. This was it. She was going to defeat the sorcerer at last, and end him. Her eyes burned into his, her mercy for him was being ripped away with each magic spell she directed at him. This was the man who had taken away everything from her. He had stolen her parents, her planet, and her past. She despised him more than any foe they had ever faced.

 

She gathered all her strength and focused it into her palm, feeling the sensation of warmth from the fire. She aimed it at the fallen man. Fear and the reflection of flame flickered briefly in his eyes, before he recovered and twitched his lips into his signature smirk. He had this, he had  _ her _ .

“How can you destroy me, Bloom? I hold the key to your past and your parents… I know what happened to them. No one else in the magic dimensions knows where they are, Bloom. Oritel and Marium will be gone forever with only a faint memory left in the minds of those who knew them.” 

 

Bloom wavered, but still held her palm raised. She supposed he was right, but he still had to be stopped. She couldn’t let him continue to gain power and take control of the realms. She resisted the urge to block her ears from his twisted words.

 

“If you spare me… I will let the information about your parents unfold in its time. I know much about the situation.” 

The fire fairy tensed as he spoke. Tears threatened to release themselves. He was right, and she felt defeated without him having had even thrown a spell. 

 

“What is  _ more _ , my dear holder of the Dragonfire, is that I know the secrets of your power. I know you hold an incomplete Enchantix form. If you allow me to, I can assist you in obtaining a true Enchantix. My powers too are drawn from the Great Dragon of Sparx, and I know more about its true abilities than anyone, even more than Maya.”

Bloom hated that he knew how to get to her, how his words wound up in her head. All that he said was probably true, and she despised him for it. If she disposed of him, all her ties to her past were gone. Memories of her nightmares of lacking a full fairy form circled in her mind now, too.

“Not only will you never know the truth of your planet, you will never become a real Enchantix fairy without my aid. You will never compare to those around you. Just as you grew up without a past, you will never have a future.”

 

Bloom’s hot tears finally surged, and fell down her face.

“If you let me free today, I will help you reach Enchantix. I will also reveal information about Sparx and your parents in due time. You have my word.”

 

She allowed a plume of fire to be released from her hand. Valtor tensed, and tried to muster up a defense to deflect it.

The flames divided and landed on either side of him, and he laughed. 

  
“You’ve made the correct decision Bloom. You have spared my life, so I will keep my promise to you. Come to Cloud Tower and I will help you unlock your final form.”


End file.
